Things Don't Connect As Well As They Should
by Demonshadows
Summary: I wrote this when i was thinking about life in general. in this story the good don't always win, the bad don't always lose and even though we love happy endings the thing is that it never ends that way. Rated M for safety.


**Demonshadows: thanks to all my readers and your support so I shall honor you by writing a story about how the nice guy doesn't always win and how people we perceive to be evil are not always evil. **

Prologue: The Tale of One Fishcake

A world without honor is still a world, a world without hate is still a world, a world full of violence, rape, murder… is still a world. Why do people define the world as good or evil, why do the people in the world believe that there are gods that have their backs when it is easier to believe that it is due to our own faults? People define the world as they see it but for one little fishcake, the world is what you make of it.

For one blond child, life was hell on earth, he was an orphan to start off with, and that is just the tip of the ice burg. He was abused constantly, he lived off the street, the people never helped him, the children teased him and they even bullied him. He kept smiling though to hide his pain, to hide his scars, to hide from the gods themselves, this stopped the people from emphasizing with the young, emotionally crippled boy. Only one stood up to help him and even then he was just a lonely merchant who came by once every two years. He was an old man who let the young boy sit at his side telling him stories, and when the people came, he hid him. The young boy admired the old man and learned from him whenever he came to town. What herb contained poison, what had medicinal properties, what could relive muscle pain and what could cause seizures, along with much ,much more.

All was not well however, for although the young boy learned from the man all he could, the others weren't so nice. When the boy turned ten, they came drunker than usual, angrier than usual, and more crazy than usual. They beat him and the old man, trashing the herbs and destroying all that was bright in the young boys world. Two days later the boy named Naruto woke up in the hospital; another old man who gave Naruto pocket change once in awhile said the old man who had protected him , Kyo, had been beaten to death. He was found yesterday, his eyes gouged out, his fingers torn off, his face horribly disfigured, his joints were pulled out of his sockets and he was disemboweled.

Three weeks later Naruto was discharged from the hospital, but he never spoke a word. He went home to his apartment, opened the door, locked it and waited. They would come soon… he didn't care, life wasn't what Kyo had said it was and that's when all hell broke loose. The door was kicked in and in a flash Naruto was on the floor in a bloody mess. Thirty men had stormed in and started to have their "fun". Beating, taunting, and abusing the "Demon" until Naruto couldn't cry out in pain since he was choking on his on blood, and he couldn't move because they had broken many of his bones. Inside Naruto just wanted them to stop playing around and kill him…so he could go and see the old man again, finally see the bright side even though he would be behind the glass.

"_**Don't die." **_my heart gives a hard beat as if I got shocked. The voice repeats and my heart beats harder.

" _Don't tell me what to do! Whoever you are." _Naruto's heart gave another hard beat before his hand covered in a searing red light grabbed his assailants lifted foot which was about to crush his skull and twisted it all the way around causing the surprised man to scream in anguish. _"No! what am I doing? I can't stop! Let me Die!" _his thoughts went unheeded as his body was soon covered in a fire like glow as his now sharpened and extended nails reached into the chest of a man and ripped out his heart, then started slaughtering them like helpless cattle. When the slaughter was over, the broken and ruined apartment or what was left of it was covered in gore, guts, blood, and of course the torn remains of the bodies.

Naruto stood in the midst of the corpses and he honestly couldn't feel anything. No remorse, no pity, no regret, he couldn't feel anything but anger, anger that they couldn't kill him, anger at the being inside of him that would not let him die, and anger that this world would not give him any peace.

Naruto's face was covered by the moving shadow from the lamp that was swinging and just when the light was about to reveal his face it would retreat as if it dimmed just for him. All you could hear in the now silent room was the psychotic mumblings " die, die, die, die, die, die, that is all they ever do, no one is strong enough to kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me. Why can't you kill me?… let me die, let me die, let me die, let me die, leave me be, let me die." Naruto finished his statement by punching a nearby wall causing it to collapse as a red discharge exploded outward blowing up the next wall and the next, and the next until you could see through the six foot tall four foot wide hole the outside world.

Naruto's eyes glowed a crimson red as he started to walk toward the hole which soon turned into a full sprint; the familiar power rushing through his veins speeding the boy up as he jumped into the cold dark world nothing but death and destruction crossing through to his mind.

**Demonshadows: yo me again finally not busy, I know that I haven't been nice to you guys but I hope you can forgive me sorry. Thanks for reading and remember I don't own anything.**


End file.
